


Diagonal Lashing

by RazzleyD



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Begging, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: “You're normally so detailed about your work. What changed?” David lead his partner over to his bed where they sat facing each other.“Well I was a little distracted. I do have a very attractive teacher.” He smiled, watching David's cheeks heat up in flattery.“Aw, Daniel that's--”“And my mind couldn't stop wandering to the nastiest of places thinking about my cute teacher and these ropes.”





	Diagonal Lashing

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a shitty day, turns out writing smut really helps me calm down  
> Enjoy <3

 

“Hey, Davey?” Daniel smiled, his fingers fiddling with a piece of rope.

 

“Yes, Daniel?” David replied, standing back up from putting his pajama pants on. He turned to his boyfriend, smiling, a quizzical look causing his eyebrows to tilt.

 

“Could you show me how you did that diagonal lashing again? I couldn't quite get my lines as clean as I wanted during your _riveting_ class today.” Daniel smirked back, watching David's face twist into several different expressions as he tried to work out why Daniel wanted to do this so late and right before bed.

 

“You're normally so detailed about your work. What changed?” David lead his partner over to his bed where they sat facing each other.

 

“Well I was a little distracted. I do have a very attractive teacher.” He smiled, watching David's cheeks heat up in flattery.

 

“Aw, Daniel that's--”

 

“ _And_ my mind couldn't stop wandering to the nastiest of places thinking about my cute teacher and these ropes.” At that, David's eyes grew wide as the rest of his face burned; his ears perking red along with his neck.

 

“Daniel, that's uh, inappropriate… B-But, what were you thinking about?” David wanted so hard to tell Daniel, tell him that he wasn’t all about that… But he really couldn't deny that he was curious about light bondage (especially with his new, very _experimental_ partner). Dan quickly caught on and smirked at his boyfriend.

 

“Well, why don't you lie back and cross your wrists for me and find out?” His voice shifted down in pitch, causing a shiver to run over David’s skin. David didn't even bother with his pajama shirt, knowing it would just cause complications. Daniel crawled towards him, his mirrored motion being to fall back onto the bed until his partner was straddling him. Almost on instinct, he held his hands obediently over his head, his wrists laid over one another.

 

“Such a good boy, David.” Daniel purred, leaning over his boyfriend to tie the diagonal lashing around his wrists with precision and a professional's speed.

 

“I thought you said you needed help with that!” David gasped, obviously flustered; the scratch of the rope against mixed with Daniel's praise had him embarrassingly hard already.

 

“Eh, it was more of an excuse to get you alone with some rope. Now…” His hand ran slowly over David's bare chest, watching his partner squirm. He teased his surprisingly cold fingers over one of David's nipples, causing him to bite his lip and whimper.

 

His hands struggled against the rope, his normal reaction to this being to pull Daniel down for a round of sloppy kisses. But… He couldn't. Daniel continued to tease his partner's sides and chest, enjoying his soft pleas of response.

 

“Dan-iel,” David flinched as Daniel ran his hands over his underbelly.

 

“Yes, darling?” He smirked.

 

“ _Kiss_ me, _please_.” David whined, trying his best to move his arms so he could make that happen, but Daniel was very thorough with his knot work.

 

“In time, Davey.” David cocked his head, causing his neck to crack. He slipped his fingers into David's waistband, laughing at the straining erection causing the thin fabric to stretch and outline his cock perfectly. “So pretty…”

 

“Daniel, come on,” David was whimpering and pitifully attempting to thrust his hips up into Daniel's touch. “Just, please, anything,”

 

“Now, now, Davey. Be a good boy and tell me exactly what you want.” Daniel watched as David's face flushed a cooler red. That was David's biggest problem, he hated saying such dirty things. He even had a hell of a time asking to be touched, and that was simple.

 

“T-Touch me,” Daniel gave him a disappointed look as he slid his partner's pants down.

 

“Tsk, tsk. You've gotta tell me where you want me to touch you. If you don't tell me, then I won't know where it'll feel the best.” David huffed, his boyfriend had this lilt in his voice that was simple and curious yet so demanding and dominant. He shook his head, a few grunts leaving his throat before he cleared it and began to speak meekly.

 

“I… I want you to touch m-my cock, Daniel. Please?” He rolled his head to the side, giving him this desperate look that he knew Daniel couldn't resist. Dan looked down and let out a shuddering breath. He licked his lips as he pulled down his partner's pants achingly slow. David let out a low groan as his erection was now free; being embraced by the cooler air of the cabin.

 

Daniel took no extra time, wanting to see more of his boyfriend squirming under his palm. He ran one finger up the underside of David’s cock, revelling in the choked off whine it earned him. He continued to do this, up and down.

 

“Daniel, oh,” David tried once again to buck his hips up, but was still locked and halted by his partner’s position on top of him. “P-Please, stroke, me,” He stuttered, his mouth twitching with pleasure. Daniel smiled, happily gripping onto his boyfriend’s cock and teasing his fingers down the shaft.

 

David continued to pull against his binds, the rope leaving obvious burns and scratches, but he _loved_ it. He couldn’t get enough of the movement he was being restricted from, that power being stripped completely and handed over to Daniel on a silver platter. Dan’s hand began to fully grasp him as he gave more pulls rather than strokes up and down.

 

“You’re being so good for me.” Daniel smiled, his eyes half-lidded. David bit his lip as his partner’s compliment caused his cock to leak precome. “You like that? You like it when I call you my good boy, Davey?”

 

“Oh, god,” David panted as he felt his cock leak again. Daniel sped up his stroking, causing his partner to keen in his throat, his head tossing back and forth. “I’m not, gonna last, if you keep doing that.”

 

“Awh, coming so soon, Davey? I think you’ve earned it. You were so well-behaved with your restraints. Are you ready for it, darling?” Daniel smirked, leaning over to tweak one of his partner’s nipples, knowing that it drove him crazy.

 

“Daniel!” David yelled, his wrists twisting in the ropes as he came, his come spurting out of his cock as he thrashed. The pain of rope burn mixed with the rope themselves, along with Daniel’s praise, wrote this up as one of his most intense orgasms he’s ever had. His partner helped him along through it, getting an absolute kick out of his boyfriend’s responses.

 

Once he was done, his muscles went lax and his face was blissed out and tired. Dan leaned over to kiss him, slowly and softly. As he moved his lips gently, he helped his partner out of his bindings. Once the ropes were removed, he leaned back up to admire his work.

 

David was lying there, panting and red. Daniel couldn’t think of anything more beautiful.

 

“You alright?” He smiled.

 

“Yeah, yeah I am. That was… Wow.” David put his arms over his belly, stroking the burn marks on his wrists. “These were totally worth it, and we've gotta do this again sometime soon."

 

"Of course, Davey. Let's get you cleaned up."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya for readin' <3


End file.
